


Never Letting Go

by vlademetri



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, just a short fic, my thoughts after ep. 14/05/13, to lead into the spoilers for next week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlademetri/pseuds/vlademetri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will having thoughts about Sonny in the hospital. Sonny reassuring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Letting Go

"You know what, let's get out of here." Sonny spoke abruptly, a smile coming to his features. He placed a hand on Will's shoulder as his boyfriend was getting up. Knowing Will needed comfort Sonny rubbed his hand across his back a little; Will brought his arm up to hold onto Sonny's waist.

"What do you have in mind?" Will rested his head in the crook of Sonny shoulder. "I just wanna be anywhere away from here right now." Sonny could feel Will sniffling softly.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Sonny had stopped in the middle of the Town Square. "Why are you crying, please tell me what's wrong. Tell me what I can do to make this go away." He pleaded, tears ready to fall in his chocolate brown eyes.

"It's just-just today has got me thinking that if that was you in that hospital bed-" Will broke off to a quiet sob, "I thing I would go crazy if someone told me to do nothing."  
Sonny cupped Will's cheeks tightly, placed their foreheads together and shut his eyes. "Will, just don't," he whispered as a tears rolled down his check.  
"And I-I-I know that I probably sound like some teenage girl obsessing over her first boyfriend or something. And-and you probably think I'm crazy-" Will was cut off.  
"I don't, Will. I love you and I always will. No matter what happens just know that I'll always love you, through everything that we have to face." Sonny pulled back to look at Will, the tears haven't stop from either of them.

"And I love you, Sonny. I always have and I never will stop. But just thinking of you in the hospital like that, "Will shook his head back and forth, "how would I ever come back from that? How would I ever come back from you?"

"Don't you dare think like that." Sonny told his one love. "If that was you in there I wouldn't be able to stop crying. I would refuse to leave your side no matter what the doctors told me to do. I would stay by your side long after the moment you woke up. I Will never let go. You would have to order me away, you'd get so annoyed with me," Sonny laughed halfheartedly. 

"That I would never do," Will let out a soft chuckle. "I want you here, always. When would I ever stop loving you anyway? You would have to be my first and only true love. I love you so much, Sonny, you don't even know. "

Will pulled Sonny in for a deep passionate kiss; Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's neck while Will pulled Sonny closer by his waist. Nothing could ruin this beautiful moment that would last always.


End file.
